blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Nasumi Nichi
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} "I'm nothing but a simple vessel whose task is to be a successful heir in my clan..." -Nasumi N. (to Sarutobi) Nasumi Nichi (日那州魅, にち なすみ, Nichi Nasumi) is one of the main characters in the Yotokaido series mainly the 4th story, Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~. He is the son of Shinra Nichi, the cousin of Sarutobi Uchina and the healer of the group Background Nasumi is the son of Shinra Nichi and an unknown father. Shinra named him 'Nasumi' from her three favorite names: NA'omi (直美 ''beauty), 'SU'miko (澄子''clear/pure thinking child'') and 'MI'chiko (美智子''beautiful wise child''). Prior to his childhood, Nasumi lived a life mostly indoors and never experiencing what is it like to be free. At a young age, he wore a robe for nobles who are to be the next heirs of their clans and studied to become a fit ruler. He met Sarutobi while taking a walk in his garden and fell in love at first sight but Sarutobi just scorned at him for having such a fragile appearance. One day, as Nasumi is waiting patiently for Sarutobi to make a slight appearance, he overheard that Sarutobi lost a locket that his mother gave him and was looking for it. Nasumi helped him but ended up bumping into a young Honoka. Sarutobi sensed bad aura in her and tried to rush in to save Nasumi but unfortuantely, Nasumi got his heart pierced by one of Honoka's attacks and almost died. With his last breath, Nasumi confessed that he was happy to meet Sarutobi and called him 'Saru-nii-nii' before dying. Sarutobi, feeling guilty, brought Nasumi back to life but since he didn't master his magicka yet, their personalities switched in the process. Appearance Shinra pointed out that her son looks a lot like her brother (the same thought came to Sarutobi as he stared at Nasumi and told him that he bears a striking resemblance to his father). He inherited Shiromaru's blue eyes, skin color and presumably his hair. However, even if he earned this kinds of traits, he is by far the second shortest among the main characters (first being Aiko). As time went by, he hitted a growth spurt which made him tall up to Sarutobi's eyes. In Part III, he wears a traditional hakama fit for nobles but since the size is a little large, his hands can't be seen by the sleeves resulting him to drag them whenever he walks. In Part IV, his clothes consisted of a black turtle neck, shoes and pants and a long grayish-brown coat reaching to his ankles. He wears a cloth on his forehead saying that the cloth has the ability to relax the user whenever the head is overworked which is revealed to be false because the purpose of the tie on his head is to hide his identity as the Alternative Rapunzel. Later on in the story, Nasumi was chosen by Aiko to be the Akahoshi temporarily while she and Kaname enjoy their honeymoon. As a Hoshi, he wears a kimono that is extremely long (reaching below his feet) and a coat with the 'Aka' sign at the back and the cloth in his head was replaced with a long red one. In extras, he wore casual clothes and seemed to have two of them, all with hoods. In casual, he placed two black hairclips in his head and he explained that Sarutobi gave them to him as a prank gift when they were still young but Nasumi treasured the small gift and would be furious if it gets dirty. His hair color changed from brown to golden yellow since he is known as the Alternative Rapunzel. When he was still a kid, his hair color is yellow but later changed to brown when he reached puberty. As the Alternative Rapunzel, his hair needs to be cut if he wanted his true hair color back. '''Alternative Rapunzel With the help of some magic, Nasumi was able to hold all his hair throughtout the journey until one of the ministers in Kumatochi cut the cloth on his forehead and almost instantly all of his hidden hair is revealed. His apperance as the Alternative Rapunzel is different compared to his normal version. In here, he looks more like a girl than a boy and his hair is brown (actually his hair color was brown when he is 13 years old). However, even as a 'girl', he still kept his personality in check. He wore gowns all that are extremely elaborate and beautiful but he protested that he doesn't want to wear any of those. 'Masuni' Masuni is a part of Nasumi who is created out of regret and hatred after being raped by Honoka. He looks like Nasumi but only darker and more sadistic. The only difference is that his body consists of black lines mostly signifying that he is an evil part of Nasumi. Personality Since Sarutobi and Nasumi's personalities switched in their childhood, Nasumi acted normal at first but soon got a serious and cold personality. As he grew up, he became more sarcastic and has the tendency to make inner jokes and puns whenever one of the characters are having trouble knowing the difference of a word and their meanings. He usually doesn't enjoy being around Sarutobi since he is the only person who can make him 'tick off' by the last second. In this personality, Nasumi rarely smiled due to the fact that the traits within him is not his but nevertheless he cared for each of his friends especially Sarutobi inwhich he tended to be overprotective sometimes. 'True Personality' As Shinra said about her son, Nasumi is a cheerful and a truly understanding person. Even if he never knew the person, he knows what they truly are just by observing their actions and responds but to Sarutobi's case, he continued to follow him because he loved him during that time. Nasumi's true personality came back when they went to the Mirror Cave where it showed what your personality really is. However, even if he did have his true personality back, he gave up 'loving' Sarutobi implying that he gained nothing from it except sadness and pain and then decided to never fall in love again (which shocked Sarutobi). Abilities 'Physical' 'Inhuman Strength' Since Nasumi is a member of the Nichi clan, he immediately inherited a vast amount of inhuman strength, a trademark for all the members of the clan. He seldomly used this and he would usually unleash it when Sarutobi pissed him off. 'Flexibility' It has been implied that Nasumi is very flexible and he used this to reach things far away from reach with unusual poses. 'Magical' 'Wind Nature' Like Shiromaru, Nasumi gained the element Wind and uses it more often than his other elements. 'Water Nature' Water seems to be a 'hidden' element within Nasumi and he normally uses it to heal his companions. His element is much more advance than Aiko's as he can heal himself whenever he has major wounds. He rarely uses Water. 'Void Nature' As a distant relative of the Higuchi clan, Nasumi inherited Void through his mother but doesn't want to use it. 'Fire Nature' It is said that it is very rare for a virtuoso to learn more than 3 elements and Nasumi is secretly a member of these rare people. It was revealed that he can control fire through eliminating the flames Sarutobi produced whenever blood lust consumed him. Every since, he doesn't want to use Fire assuming he is never a violent-type of person. Relationships 'Aiko Hayami' 'Kaname Higuchi' When Nasumi met Kaname, he had a huge crush on him and always blush whenever he is near. He is very aware that Kaname doesn't hold those kinds of feelings but rather sees him as a friend and companion. In the middle of the series, it was seen that Nasumi seems to still have a crush on Kaname but the main reason of doing so is to make Sarutobi jealous. 'Sarutobi Uchina' In both personalities that Nasumi gained, he still has a sort of love-hate relationship with his cousin. He may love him in the past but that doesn't mean that he will love him forever. After what happened in his childhood, he decided to end his liking for Sarutobi and instead concentrate more in his journey with Aiko. However, Sarutobi realized his mistake and tried to apologize for it but Nasumi refused his offer but accepted his apology nevertheless. Despite having a horrible past, they both still care for each others well-being. As the story continued, Nasumi then slowly became attracted to Sarutobi again resulting him to hide his true feelings in every impossible way. After he (Nasumi) was raped by Honoka, Sarutobi regretted that he didn't save him and cried before and during his (Nasumi) recovery. After a few more events later, Sarutobi admitted that he loved Nasumi more than just an actual family member to Aiko (she asked him if he loves Nasumi) and Nasumi does the same with Kaname. Nasumi is shown to be jealous whenever Aiko tried to get Sarutobi's attention (or any other girl for that matter) and the same goes to Sarutobi (only Sarutobi's way is more violent than his). He invented the nickname 'Saru-nii-nii' when he is young due to the fact that Sarutobi is a year older than him. Nasumi can somewhat manipulate Fire even if he controls Wind and Water making him Sarutobi's partner in their journey when separation is needed. In Part V, Sarutobi proposed marriage to Nasumi which he accepeted after sharing a romantic moment. In the Epilogue, Nasumi seemed to born a son (his and Honoka's child) and a pair of boy twins (his and Sarutobi's children) and along with Honoka and Sarutobi, they agreed to separate each child so the clans can continue producing. *Note: The name of their shipping is ChildhoodShipping. 'Honoka Saionji' At the beginning, Nasumi finds Honoka weird because of her logic and her way of saying it. But he has a dislike towards her since she is the daughter of Seironshura, the source of all evil. He hated her even more when she committed a very dangerous act: raping him. Ever since she appears, he would scorn and fill his sentences with anger. After the curse of her father was broken within her, she asked forgiveness to Nasumi inwhich he has difficulty in doing so but he eventually gave in. Their relationship can be considered as a brother-sister type since they became close after Honoka came into her senses. She constantly worries about Nasumi's well-being and she would usually ask if he is alright after an argument and tries her best to comfort him. Her gentleness may result to her team mates treating her with care if not it may result to something disasterous. Plot Overview Other Appearances Trivia *To those who are confused about the part in the relationships especially in Sarutobi's part, here is a simple explanation: Nasumi and Honoka's unnamed son will be the next head of the Saionji clan (the maiden name of Nanami since Seironshura has no last name), while the boy twins of Nasumi and Sarutobi will be divided, the eldest being the next head of the Uchina clan and the youngest being the next Nichi clan head. *Nasumi's character is based from Naruto's main character, Naruto Uzumaki only he does not have whiskers and may be a little paler than him. *Nasumi's name is based from the name Natsumi only without the letter 't' and honestly, the name Nasumi actually does not mean anything and is considered a make-up name. Quotes *(To Aiko) "You never know until you try..." *(To Kaname) "I may be an idiot, but at least I'm not the type of idiot to leave his friends behind!" *(To Sarutobi) "I'm nothing but a simple vessel whose task is to be a successful heir of my clan..." *(To Sarutobi) "Thank you... for... loving me..." *(To Masuni) "Even if you claim you are different, we are still the same person..." *(To young Sarutobi) "I'm sorry that I didn't get to... know you better... I've always admired you... being free.. and happy... while I... stayed... indoors... for the rest of my life... not being... able... to.. have what... you have... So... now... with my last... breathe... I want... you to... live... happily... forever... Saru-nii-nii..." *(To Sarutobi) "I'm sorry... but... I can't fall in love with you again... It... gives me nothing but pain..." *''"I know it doesn't help. You don't have to risk your lives for me. I've always been trouble for all of you..."'' *(To Shinra) "You know... I'm really lucky to have a mother like you." *(To Honoka) "I... still can't get the pain you gave me in that day out of my body... but all I know is that... you really deserve a second chance in life." Gallery Nasumi-2nd-Concept.jpg|Nasumi's concept in Part V Sarutobi-to-Nasumi.jpg|A promotional poster Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nichi clan Category:World of Yotokaido Category:Tsundere Category:Gemini